deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Ranger (RPM) vs Black Panther
What If DEATH BATTLE! Black Ranger (RPM) vs Black Panther By: A1M2O3U4R This What If DEATH BATTLE! features Black Ranger from the Power Rangers RPM series and Black Panther from the Marvel Universe. And it is time to see if these two hard shelled cat can win victory. Without further ado let's get riiiiiight into the intro! Ranger Black (RPM) vs Black Panther (Power Rangers vs Marvel) Dillon (RPM Black Ranger) T'Challa (Black Panther) Intro Ben: Power Rangers Chad: Avengers Ben: Two teams that give it their all to protect the world Chad: But in both of these teams there are two cats that you should never mess with Ben: Dillon, Ranger Operator Series Black of the RPM Rangers, Ranger Black Chad: And T'Challa, the predator of the avengers, Black Panther Ben: This will be a great battle so don't miss it! Chad: BTW, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Ben: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win and DEATH BATTLE! Black Ranger Wiz: He is a complete mystery, even to himself. He suffers from amnesia, and as a result, he doesn't know his real name. "Dillon" is a name he came up for himself after being pestered about his identification. Boomstick: It is known that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware of at least Generation 7 caliber that boosts his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, though he doesn't know how it got there. It has been mentioned that he was part of a Venjix program that creates Venjix bot-human hybrids. Wiz: He carries a key-operated, musical pocket watch that seems very sentimental to him. He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn—a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite all of this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates and has, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. Boomstick: Enough with the personality and history reasearch! Let's see the badass weaponry that this RPM Ranger has. Dillon equips the Series Black Rev Morpher and the Series Black Rev Morpher Chip which he uses to morph into his Ranger Operator Series Black. Wiz: He also possesses the Engine Cell Chip 5 and Engine Cell Chip 6 which he uses some times only when his whole team finishes a Venjix Generation Bot off. He also possesses the Nitro Blaster which blasts a High-Frequency Laser and it can also turn into a Nitro Sword which he can use as a melee weapon. Also his yellow drill bracelet can be useful if an enemy triggers the drill. And his signature weapon is the Rocket Blaster which has more fire rate than his Nitro Blaster and his able to finish off Venjix Projects and Grinders. His arsenal is equipped with complex hardware and firepower upgraded by Dr. K who is creator the the Venjix Virus and the RPM Ranger suits. Boomstick: And these weapons are powerful indeed to destroy giant Harambe cyborgs and stuff but his suit which also is made of the same material as his arsenals can run out of power making enemies the advantage to defeat him, causing Dillon to demorph. Wiz: When this does happen, Dillon doesn't have the armor to protect him. However, this isn't the only way his Ranger suit can shut down, if Dr. K thinks that Dillon is taking a fight too far she shuts down his suit making it lose power. Dillon can barely move in this state and is statically stunned. But the Venjix Virus inside of him makes him able to break through this shut down state and is able to get full power back. But when this happens, Dillon gets so mad and concentrated at his target, he ignores everything else and doesn't even feel any damage and his Physical Human Strength Increases by a huge amount. This is really similar to how World Breaker Hulk reacts so don't mess with this tiger! Black Panther DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles